That XX
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Luhan, seorang CEO sukses yang tergila-gila dengan mahasiswa tingat akhir yang sudah mempunyai pacar wanita anak rekan bisnisnya. "ahhh shh" sehun hanya bisa mendesah saat luhan meremas penisnya. Hunhan. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**That XX**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature content, Sex scene, Boys Love**

 **Warning : Typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Aku mohon Tuan Lu beri aku waktu 3 hari lagi. Aku janji" terlihat seorang namja paruh baya tengah bersimpuh dihadapan namja manis yang tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan seolah-olah tidak terganggu dengan kelakuan namja paruh baya yang sekarang bersimpuh di kakinya.

Luhan, namja keturunan china yang tinggal di korea untuk mengurus kantor cabang baba nya yang telah tersebar di seluruh Asia. Baba luhan mempercayai luhan untuk memagang perusahaannya di korea. Luhan sudah dididik dengan cara politik dan bisnis sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang namanya kasih sayang dan cinta sejak mamanya meninggal. Luhan kecil yang manis dan periang sangat terpukul dengan kepergian sang mama. Apalagi papanya yang jarang sekali pulang kerumah membuatnya merasa terlupakan. Hingga luhan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan semena-mena.

Luhan lulus dari universitas di inggris saat usia nya masih terbilang sangat muda. Luhan sangat pekerja keras dan cerdik. Sudah 3 tahun luhan memagang SL Crop. milik babanya yang ada di korea. Perusahaan yang dipegangnya mengalami perkembangan yang pesat jika dibandingkan saat dia belum memegang perusaaan ini. Banyak perusaaan-perusahaan lain yang ikut bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Contohnya seperti perusahaan namja paruh bayu yang saat ini tengah bersimpuh di kakinya. Sebenarnya dia adalah rekan bisnis luhan tapi karna 1 tahun terakhir perusahaannya mengalami penurunan dia terpaksa meminta suntikan dana kepada luhan.

Tapi sayang sekali, bukannya lebih baik perusahaannya malah berada diujung kebangkrutan. Dia tidak bisa melunasi utang-utang yang telah dipinjamnya pada SL Crop. hingga dia berakhir meminta waktu kelonggaran. Luhan pun memberinya waktu kelonggaran selama 2 minggu tapi sudah dua minggu lebih Oh Seunghwan -nama namja yang sekarang bersimpuh didepannya ini tidak kunjung membayar utang-utangnya.

"Kau boleh tidak membayar utang-utangmu itu tapi dengan syarat...

...berikan putramu padaku"

Dengan nada tegas di wajah dingin nan manisnya itu luham memberi penawaran kepada Oh Seunghwan. Tapi kenapa harus membawa-bawa putranya segala? Jujur luhan sangat terpikat dengan paras anak-anak laki Oh Seunghwan. Dia sehun. Mahasiswa seni tingkat akhir di universitas seoul.

Luhan pertama kali bertemu sehun saat dia mampir ke OS Crop. perusahaan milik Oh Seunghwa. Saat itu luhan yang baru saja keluar dari lift melihat sehun berjalan melewatinya. Walaupun hanya melihatnya sekilas luhan sudah benar-benar terpesona dengan paras sehun. Rambut hitam kelamnya, alis tebalnya, mata tajamnya, bibir tipisnya, dan segala tentang sehun membuat luhan tergila-gila. Luhan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, setelah menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu tentang sehun akhirnya luhan tahu siapa sehun sebenarnya. Luhan merasa ini akan sangat menarik jika dia bermain-main sebentar. Dan sekarang berakhir dengan Oh Seunghwan yang bersimpuh padanya.

"Baik aku akan membawa putraku kehadapan anda secepatnya. Aku janji" tanpa berpikir panjang Oh Seunghwan pun menyetujui syarat yang diberikan luhan. Cukup gampang bukan, hanya dengan menyerahkan putranya pada Tuan Lu maka perusahaannya akan terselamatkan. Tapi dia sungguh bodoh, apa luhan akan puas hanya dengan menyerahkan putranya tersebut.

"Aku tunggu kedatangan putramu tersebut. Tapi kalau tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada perusahaanmu" kata luhan angkuh sambil mengibaskan kakinya yang tengah dipegang oleh Oh Seunghwan.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MAU. APA APPA GILA HAH" seorang pemuda tengah berteriak dihadapan seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah menghisap teh hijaunya dengan tenang.

"Ini semua demi perusahaan sehun-ah" jawab namja paruh baya enteng.

"Appa tega menjualku hanya untuk perusahaan appa? Cih aku baru tau kalau anda sebejat ini Tuan Oh" sehun mendecih didepan ayahnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal, baru saja pulang dari berkencan dengan kekasihnya dia malah langsung dihadapkan oleh ayahnya yang mengaku telah menjualnya kepada pemilik SL Crop. Ini gila, sungguh. Kepala sehun rasanya ingin pecah. Cukup ayahnya yang tidak pernah memperdulikan hidupnya tapi sekarang dengan seenaknya dia bilang telah menjualnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah paham dunia bisnis sehun-ah"

Ctak

Dari arah pintu datanglah dua orang berbadan besar yang berjalan menuju sehun. Sehun yang tidak tahu hanya bisa memberontak percuma. Bodyguard tersebut langsung membius dan mengikat tangan sehun agar tidak menyusahkan mereka.

Dengan berat ayah sehun berkata "cepat bawa dia ke hadapan Tuan Lu"

Oh Seunghwan hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh dia tidak menginginkan ini. Bagaimana dia rela menjual anak semata wayangnya pada laki-laki arogan seperti luhan jika bukan karna istrinya yang terbaring koma selama dua tahun yang pasti membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enghh"

Seorang namja mencoba membuka matanya dan mulai menyesuaikan dengan sorot lampu yang langsung mengenai matanya. Dia sedikit linglung menatapi langit-langit tempat dia sekarang. Ruangan ini sangat mewah dan besar tidak kalah dengan kamarnya tapi dilihat dari barang-barang elektronik yang berjejer membuatnya merasa kamar ini dua kali lipat lebih mewah dari kamarnya dulu.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk bertanya ini dimana. Dia masih ingat dengan kata-kata ayahnya tadi dan bodyguard yang membiusnya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dia yakin ini pasti kediaman Tuan Lu. Sehun jadi bergidik membayangkan Tuan Lu, pasti dia laki-laki gemuk, botak, dan berkumis tebal. Sehun sungguh mual membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Tuan Lu padanya. Sehun ingin duduk untuk mencari celah untuknya bisa kabur tapi saat bergerak dia baru sadar kalau tangan dan kakinya terikat diujung-ujung ranjang, dan fuck bagaimana sehun bisa telanjang seperti ini.

Clek

Terlihat seorang namja berambut coklat madu tengah masuk ke kamar yang sehun tempati. Sehun yakin itu pasti Tuan Lu alias Luhan. Tapi dia benar-benar jaug dari ekspektasi sehun. Namja tersebut tersenyum menggemaskan sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Dari bau nya saja sehun sudah ingin meneteskan liurnya sanking tergodanya. Tapi sehun harus menjunjung tinggi martabatnya, bagaimana pun namja ini telah melecehkannya.

Seumur-umur sehun tidak pernah telanjang di hadapan orang lain. Tapi saat ini dia malah telanjang dengan mudahnya dalam posisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat seperti pelacur yang siap melayani tuannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Oh apa dia tidak punya mata. Bukankah dia bisa melihat sehun membuka matanya dan tengah berusaha melepas ikatan di kakinya dan sekarang namja itu masih bertanya. Apakah dia buta? Atau dia tidak punya otak? Sehun ingin sekali mengumpat. Tapi itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Jadi sehun hanya diam dan mengalihkan tatapannya yang pasti tidak melihat namja yang sekarang tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Kau masih keras kepala ternyata"

Luhan duduk tepat disamping sehun dan menatap sehun dengan intens. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja merasa risih. Apalagi tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi nya.

"Lepaskan aku" sehun berkata dingin sambil menatap luhan tajam. Berharap yang ditatap akan takut dan melaksanakan kemauannya.

Bukannya takut luhan malah terkekeh. Oh tidak sampai disitu luhan mulai membelai pipi sehun dengan lembut. Sedang sehun langsung menggerak-nggerakkan kepalanya seolah jijik disentuh oleh namja didepannya.

"Diam atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal" perkataan luhan memang santai tapi itu penuh akan pemaksaan.

Cuih.

Bukannya menurut sehun malah meludahi wajah luhan. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja geram. Luhan langsung melangkah menuju nampan yang baru saja ditaruhnya di nakas dan mengambil sebuah jarum suntik. Luhan sedikit mencoba jarum suntik tersebut hingga tercipratlah cairan putih di dalamnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan" sial. Awalnya sehun ingin menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan bertanya tapi suaranya malah bergetar.

"Aku hanya akan sedikit bermain-main. Tenanglah" luhan terus mendekat kepada tubuh sehun. Tapi sehun mencoba menghindar walaupun itu percuma.

"Sshhhh" sehun mendesah kegelian karna luhan tengan mengusap dadanya berkali-kali. Bahkan sesekali mengelus nipple coklatnya.

Jleb

"Aaaaakhhh"

Hingga akhirnya jarum itu menancap pada lengan sehun. Sehun sedikit membungsungkan tubuhnya karena sakit yang dia rasa. Dan matanya pun ikut melotot.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghhh shhhh mmhh"

Sehun tidak tau apa yang luhan berikan padanya. Tapi setelah jarum itu ditarik dari tubuhnya dia merasa kepanasan. Entah AC nya sengaja luhan matikan atau karna pengaruh dari cairan yang luhan suntikkan pada tubuhnya.

Tubuh sehun sudah memerah. Bahkan keringatnya keluar begitu banyak hingga membuat tubuhnya mengkilat. Sehun terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang karna tidak kuat dengan sensasinya. Bahkan sekarang penisnya tengah mengacung tegak. Ah sehun tau pasti luhan memberinya obat perangsang.

Karna sudah tidak kuat melihat sehun yang sudah benar-benar seksi dengan penis yang mengacung tegak luhan langsung berjalan mendekati kasur sehun. Ya sedari tadi luhan menunggu reaksi obat perangsang tersebut dari sofa di seberang kasur sambil meminum segelad wine.

"Slrup kau sangat seksi sehun-ah"

Luhan langsung mengungkung sehun dibawahnya. Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap luhan dengan mata sayunya. Sehun sudah tidak peduli apa yang akan luhan lakukan padanya. Demi tuhan sekarang napsu sehun benar-benar berada dipuncak.

"Sehun-ahhh kau tau aku sungguh menggilai mu..

..aku ingin bibir ini menciumku..

..aku ingin tangan ini membelai tubuhku..

..dan aku ingin..penis ini menusuk lubangku hingga bagian yang paling dalam"

"Aaakhhh" sehun hanya bisa mendesah saat luhan meremas penisnya dengan kencang.

 **TBC/END**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Hai lagi-lagi gw bawa ff baru pdhl ff yg laen belum pada kelar. Tapi tenang aja semua bakal gw kelarin tp gk janji bakal fast update.

Dan lagi-lagi gw bikin ff bukan untuk GA GA berhadiah. Dan gw sadar cerita gw sangat2 mainstream. Jadi cukup hargai tulisan author dengan review dari kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**That XX**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer dan cerita yang abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Enghh shh"

Luhan saat ini sedang berjongkok dan berhadap langsung dengan penis tegak sehun. Dijilatnya penis itu dari pangkal sampai ujung hingga membuat sang empunya menggelinjang ke kegelian. Bahkan saat ini luhan sudah mulai mengemut ujung penis sehun dengan seksual. Sekali-kali ditiupnya penis itu hingga mengeluarkan precum diujungnya. Tanpa segan luhan memasukkan penis besar sehun pada mulut mungilnya yang tentu saja tidak akan muat. Bahkan luhan akan tersedak jika penis itu sesekali mengenai kerongkongannya. Saat penis itu membesar bersiap menyemburkan cairan di dalamnya luhan langsung mengeluarkan pita dari sakunya dan mengikatnya pada ujung penis sehun rapat-rapat.

"Brenghh brenghhsekk kauhh nghh" sungguh malang nasib sehun. Saat dia akan mengeluarkan sperma yang sudah diujung luhan malah menahannya. Rasanya sehun ingin mati saat ereksinya dihentikan begitu saja. Wajah sehun memerah menahan gairah yang sudah diubun-ubun. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama penisnya dimanjakan oleh orang lain dan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya juga dia harus menahan menyemburkan spermanya.

Bukannya marah karna sudah dikatai brengsek luhan malah terkekeh dan bangkit dari atas tubuh sehun menuju sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

Byurr

Luhan mengguyur sisa wine dari botolnya pada tubuh telanjang sehun secara merata. Sehun saat ini benar-benar seksi dengan wajah memerah menahan gairah, keringat yang terus mengalir disekujur tubuhnya, penis yang tegak menantang siap untuk menusuk apa saja termasuk lubang luhan, dan ditambah air wine berharga jutaan milik luhan.

Aroma khas wine langsung menguar memenuhi isi kamar tempat menyekap sehun. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaan. Katan sehun gila karena menikmati perlakuan luhan padanya.

Luhan mulai menjilati wine yang telah ditumpahkan pada tubuh sehun dengan seksual. Luhan sengaja meliwati nipple dan penis sehun untuk menggoda laki-laki dibawahnya ini. Luhan ingin sehun yang memohon padanya minta dipuaskan. Bahkan luhan dapat merasakan napas sehun yang memberat karna gairah dan sekarang orang itu masih mengedepankan ego nya. Cih dasar keras kepala.

"Nghh shh mhh"

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya sayang hmm" luhan kembali keatas berhadapan langsung dengan paras sempurna sehun setelah selesai menjilati wine di paha dalam sehun.

"Hh hh hh hh akuhh tidak nghhhhhhh" sehun yang ingin membatah kata-kata luhan malah mendesah keras karna saat ini tangan luhan tengah meremas-remas penisnya dengan kasar.

"Masih keras kepala ternyata"

"A-apahh hh mau mu brenghh sekk"

"Aku mau dirimu"

"Nghhhhhhhhhhh"

Hingga akhirnya luhan melepas pita diujung penisnya sehingga sehun dapat melepas orgasme dengan bebas. Sperma sehun terciprat mengenai tubuh telanjangnya sendiri dan sebagian mengenai sprei dibawahnya.

"Hmm manis" tanpa jijik luhan mencolek sedikit sperma sehun dari sprei dan mengemutnya dengan seksual.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap luhan dengan sayu dan lemas paska orgasme panjangnya. Tubuhnya masih panas akibat perlakuan luhan. Bahkan sekarang sehun sudah tidak berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kau akan menjalani hari yang panjang" bisik luhan lirih di telinga sehun lalu mengecup sekilas bibir sehun yang terbuka. Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya luhan langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar sehun.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap punggung kecil yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu dengan pandangan kosong. Sehun masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Sehun mengaku dia itu normal dan dia masih menyukai wanita berdada besar tapi hanya karna perilaku sedikit luhan pada tubuhnya membuat dadanya berdesir menyenangkan. Hh sehun yang tidak ingin ambil pusing langsung menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi berharap semua ini tidak nyata dan dia bisa terbebas dari laki-laki manis berambut coklat madu yang baru saja memberinya pengalaman paling menakjubkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok angkuh berwajah manis itu berjalan santai menuju kamar seseorang yang telah merebut segala perhatiannya. Bahkan sebelumnya luhan tidak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang seperti dia tertarik pada sehun. Entah mengapa paras sehun yang menghanyutkan itu dapat membuatnya tarbawa dalam pusaran gairah yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada sekalipun laki-laki bahkan wanita yang menolak pesonanya terkecuali sehun.

Entah apa yang ada didalam otak milik namja tampan itu hingga dia lebih memilih wanita lemah yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasih sehun daripada luhan yang punya segala-galanya. Luhan memang tipe laki-laki yang selalu ingin dimanja bukan memanjakan sejak kecil. Hingga pertama kali melihat swhun pilihannya jatuh pada laki-laki jurusan seni tersebut.

Clek

Hal yang pertama kali mata rusanya lihat adalah posisi tidur sehun yang menggairahkan. Walaupun tubuh putih itu tertutup selimut tebal tapi di mata luhan sehun selalu memukau. Sebelum membangunkan sehun, luhan memutuskan untuk membuka gorden yang menutupi ruangan serba putih itu.

Luhan tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk kedalam ruangan ini selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya miliknya jika orang itu tidak ingin matanya terkena tembakan panas luhan. Melihat wajah damai sehun yang sedang tertidur membuatnya damai entah mengapa. Luhan memutuskan bahwa sehun adalah pusatnya saat ini. Tidak boleh ada yang mendekati sehun kecuali luhan.

"Engghh"

"Kau sudah bangun"

Sehun yang terganggu akibat sinar matahari yang menusuk-nusuk matanya membuatnya terbangun malas. Sehun sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya walaupun itu percuma karena tangan dan kakinya kini tengah terikat.

Mata tajam sehun langsung bertabrakan dengan mata rusa yang kini menyipit menggemaskan karna pemiliknya kini tengah tersenyum manis. Sehun baru sadar bahwa luhan benar-benar cantik dengan sinar matahari yang mengerubungi tubuhnya. Sehun sedikit terpukau hingga akhirnya tersadar dan membuang tatapannya kearah lain.

"Hai" luhan menyapanya dan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh sehun.

Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya melihat kelakuan sehun yang lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukannya. Luhan pun mendekat dan langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang sehun hingga menghasilkan sehun yang melotot dan berteriak marah padanya. Tidak sampai disitu bahkan kini luhan tengan melepas ikatan-ikatan di tangan dan kaki sehun.

"Mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu"

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan menuruti walaupun dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa luhan sangat baik padanya?

Setelah selesai mandi dan keluar hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi yang disediakan sehun menemukan sepasang pakaian diatas kasur yang kini telah diganti dan tampak bersih. Beda sekali dengan yang semalam yang kusut dan terkena bekas sperma dan wine luhan. Dengan cuek sehun langsung mengganti bajunya.

' _Hmm lumayan pas'_ kata sehun dalam hati setelah memakai baju itu

Clek

Sehun sontak memutar tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara dan menemukan luhan yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan. Dan sehun baru sadar jika dari kemarin sejak dia diculik -jika ini bisa dikatakan suatu penculikan- sehun belum memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya hingga dia melihat berbagai macam makanan di depannya membuat perutnya meronta ingin cepat-cepat diisi. Tapi karna egonya yang besar sehun malah cuek dan menatap datar luhan.

"Makanlah" kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku tidak mau" bukannya menuruti perkataan luhan dan protesan dalam perutnya sehun malah menatap luhan tajam seolah menolak makanan yang dibawakan luhan.

Bagaimana jika makanan itu beracun?

Bagaimana jika luhan menaruh obat perangsang di dalamnya?

"Tidak usah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Makanlah. Aku tau kau lapar. Bahkan suara perutmu terdengar sampai keluar" ujar luhan santai seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan sehun dan menaruh nampan itu pada meja nakas dan berbalik keluar dari kamar. Luhan tau sehun pasti tidak akan makan jika dia tetap berada di kamar itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk gara-gara mengurusi bocah keras kepala yang sekarang menempati kamar tamunya.

Dan tanpa luhan ketahui sehun tengah memerah melihat kelakuan luhan padanya.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Akhirnya brojol juga capt 2 dari ff ini pdhl awalnya gk ada niatan buat lanjut

Jadi gmn menurut kalian ff ini? Apakah ini cukup menarik?

Jika respon dari semua reader baik mungkin ff ini bakal lanjut tapi kalo jelek ff ini bakal berhenti sampai disini.

Dan disini tetep HunHan. Sehun seme dan Luhan uke. Jadi jgn salah sangka bahwa ff ini bakal jd HanHun.


End file.
